


The Beginning to an End

by geekgirl1213



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Painful Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl1213/pseuds/geekgirl1213
Summary: A dark day for the Phantomhive name, no one knew that this was going to happen so soon...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, this is my first story that i am actually posting to let people see which feels strange. Please i would love to hear your feed back of how you like this story please. 
> 
> Thank you very much!!!

When the sun sets the monsters come out to play, you try to hurry home not being able to see where the hell you were going, while running your clothes got caught on every branch a throne bush, you were covered in blood from head to toe. You ignored the pain that was coursing through your body, as you ran you felt like the monster was getting closer, it had large teeth, long claws, was taller then a light pole that would set in the streets of London. You took a few seconds to quickly look back and at this time you fell down a ledge and rolled all the way down landing in the river. You were going to die, from one of three ways; you would bleed out, you would be eaten, or you would drown. So you decided to accept which ever way the world was going to take you closed your eyes, then out of no where a slender hand grabbed your wrist pulling you from the water, the figure carried you bridal style away from the river and the monster. As this happened you passed out in the figures arms from fear and blood lose.

 

~Three hours pass~

You start to wake up, and are in instant pain, but it wasn't from your wounds, your head was pounding, but your wounds seemed to be numb. With your hand on your head you slowly sit up, looking around the room. There was nothing really interesting in the room, just a few books, bandages, and a chair with a table beside it. You decided to try and stand up, heading to the door. You went to push it, but as your hand met with the wood, it was opened from the other side. Everything around you froze, your eyes widen, you quickly try to move backwards, but fall to the floor. The door then opened completely, a man slender man dressed in black stood in front of you. Your heart raced, but something that you didn't expect was for the man to pick you up and move you back to the bed, then on the table he set a tray down. It had a golden dome on it as well. The man went over to the bandages, grabbing them and a few other things, then sets on the edge of the bed, then he moved to an area where light was hitting, your eyes then slightly softened but your body became sift. The man was none other then the butler of the Trancy manor Claude Faustus. He slowly unwrapped your wounds, being as careful as he could, uncovered them then he made sure they were still clean and not infected then re-wrapped them. The only reason you knew this mans name is because you had some memory of his name and a few others traveling around your head. You then laid your eyes upon the males face, a softly smile joining your features.

"You are Claude Faustus, yes? Butler of the Trancy Manor."

You ask the taller male, as he removes the golden dome, under was a bowl and then sets the tray on his lap, grabbing the spoon.

"Yes I am the butler of this estate. My master order me to find you and bring you here."

He then dipped the spoon into the soup, but you were hesitant to open your mouth, but for some reason when his whole face starts to soften, you then open it and he slowly guides the spoon in, you wrap your lips around the spoon, taking the soup as he lays on your tongue. He takes he spoon from between your lips, then lays it back in the soup. You then swallow, but we're still a bit confused.

"Umm Claude, do you mind sharing with me what my name is, I can't remember much, only a few names honestly. Like yours, your master, and this Manor, then a few others, but that is all that really resides in my head..."

Your expression was a mixture of a lot of things at once, sadness, fear, confusion, but what mostly resides there was worry. You had to have left something important, someone had to be looking for you, your gut was telling you that you didn't belong here.

"My lady, your name is (F/N) P... Trancy, sister to my master, he has been looking for you for a while my lady. Your memories must have went away as you tumbled earlier. After you rest I will take you to see Lord Trancy, and he can clear up any doubts you have."

As those words left his lips, you sigh and nod, his expressionless face looked like it could break stone, but for the first I believe ever in his whole entire life, a small, I mean very small smile crept on his lips. This made you forget your thoughts and feelings. You then return his smile with your own, then yawn.

"I will return with Lord Trancy shortly my lady, rest as much as you can for the moment."

He then picked the golden dome up set it back on top of the soup, but left it where it was thinking you would eat when you woke back up. He then went to the door, closing it slowly, deciding to leave a small crack in the door. You lay down covering yourself with the blanket. Slowly your eyes closed, and your mind and body we're calm. You then sent your self into a dream state, a smile still residing on your face.

~The Next Morning~

You start to wake up to the sounds of yelling near your door, and since it was cracked you could hear everything clearly.

"...Did you make sure you weren't followed, I can not lose her to that ignorant brat again, she is mine Claude mine."

You then here a slap echo, you jump, then get up out of the bed opening the door and look down the hall seeing Claude looking to the side, his glasses on the floor, the one yelling was none other then Alois Trancy. You then grab the glasses that were in front of your feet, move over to Claude and smile sweetly, you then stand on your toes, sliding the glasses on the slender man, then fix a few pieces of his hair, then your eyes land on Alois. You let go a small growl.

"How dare you hit Claude in such way! I have no clue what you are talking about with losing me, but you will never lay your hand on him again, unless you are injured and need his help!"

You shout, you didn't know where this angry was coming from, and as you yelled, some sort of memory started to present itself, it was of the blonde and another child, it looked like a costume party. You shake your head, rubbing your temple then release a sigh.

Alois was surprised at you, but couldn't help but smile.

"Oh but of course, you must be my sister. I haven't seen you in ages!"

He then came in for a hug, you then quickly hide behind Claude grabbing the tails of his coat and whimpering, Claude moved an arm in front of you so his master could not pass.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but the lady is still a bit shy and in pain."

Alois looks at his Butler then let out his own growl, then took a breath, he grumbled. "If I can not touch her then what is the point in she being here...."

You couldn't hear what he said but Claude heard it as clean as day. He let his own growl then looks back at you, still gripping his tail coat.

"My lady I believe it's time to get you a bath, and get you out of those torn clothes, hmm?"

You then nod a response, his tail coat then went back to where it was, you step back and let Claude lead the way to the bathroom, slightly limping behind him, a few tears forming, he would have helped you but he knew you needed to do this alone if you were going to walk normal again.

As you walked beside Claude you trip over your own feet and start to fall forward, but before you make contact with the ground Claude catches you, you had your eyes closed tight ready to feel the cold floor, but it never happens. You slowly open your eyes and look at the butler, his cheeks had become slightly flush and he quickly fixed you and took you to the bathroom, his stature soon becoming normal. You let a small giggle slip past your lips.

"My apologize Claude, I should be more careful."

You state, and you noticed Claude had changed his whole form, to you he was scary more like a demonic state but he was darker as well.

"No reason to my lady, you are not healthy which there for leads to accidents, and then it turned this will happen often."

He spoke with no emotion, he changed and changed fast, it scared you.

After an hour you were washed, fed and put back in your room with your new dress hanging in your closet, for some reason your wounds healed faster then what you thought but you learned very quick to question nothing in this manor, especially with what you saw from the triplets earlier.

You shook your head forgetting it and decided to grab the dress putting it in a bag, and dressing into something that was better with mobility, which was your older attire Claude seemed to fix it back to normal. You then get to the window, slowly letting it open and before you leave grab the knife from your tray, fix your bag then get to the window. You decide jumping wasn't the best option but thankfully there was a pipe you could climb down, you sit on the edge of the window, quickly grabbing the pipe you make your way down.

Standing in the bushes, you make your way to the face of the manor and bite your lip, you think for a minute to make sure this was a good idea. You needed to know the truth, tour gut kept telling you nothing was right, your head was showing your something was missing, the name Sebastian ran through your head, plus a guard dog. You pull your hood up from your old attire, quickly running down the drive way of the manor hoping this would lead you somewhere.

After a few hours passed you got to the town of london. You look around and all at once your head starts pounding you fall, more memories rush to your head, you scream, everyone around you stopped, but started whispering.

"Isn't that the Earls sister,' 'Why is wearing something so duel and common.' 'She is covered in mud."

After a few more minutes of this there's a loud gun shot from behind the crowd, they quickly moved out of the way, and in front of you was two figures, one steps into the light, it was a child with blue hair, with a top hat, overcoat, and cane in your hand. Then the second figure steps into the light, it was someone who looked like Claude but was for sure not, you had perfect hair, and jaw line, his eyes shine, and he made your stomach turn in knots.

The blue haired boys one eye widens and you slowly come to stand up bowing to him.

"Hello Earl Phantom give, I am sorry for causing the fuse, they think I am an Earls sister, but that is impro...."

But before you could finish that word, the Earl hugged you wrapping his arms tight around you. You were beyond the meaning of confused, but tears came to your eyes.

"I have misses you (f/n), you've been gone for over a week. I have been looking for you far to long."

You could hear the boy crying behind your back, you instantly hug him back hiding your face in his neck.

"I'm sorry Ciel. Please forgive me for worrying you."

Ciel shakes his head and just keeps hugging you, then he pulls away and clean his face, a small smile laid on his face. Sebastian had a pleased look on his face as well.

"Let us go home sister. You need to get cleaned up and rest, then we can discuss what happened to you."

Ciel suggests and you nod fast, Sebastian went to pick you up but you shake your head fast, you then grab his hand lacing your fingers, one of the memories that came back to your head was Sebastian and you going on a date in the town square, you wore his coat, which was huge on you, you held his hand tight and he had kissed you before you both went back to the manor.

You smile to the other male, and he knows you dont have all of your memories but he is glad you at least have these memories running through your head.

"My Lord and Lady shall we then start making our way home before it gets dark."

He says and you all walk to the carriage smiling and laughing, of course you were the only one laughing but you could see the other two were happy you had returned to them.

For now......


	2. Was it right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You debt in your head whether you were right to leave the Trancy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize to all of you if my chapters are confusing, I'm still working to make sure they sound right to myself.  
> again thank you very much for reading my story, this is the first ive ever really posted. I would have had a new chapter sooner, but my computer was being worked on, you get it right, anyway thanks again!!!!!

You lay restless in your room, both a thought of confusion and guilt. For the past few weeks, you have well enjoyed your time in the Phantomhive Manor, of course you always have and since your memories were coming back faster and faster, you honestly had this type of pain that resided in your chest and stomach, but it wasn't physical because earlier that day you had Sebastian examine you wish brought a slight worry to the demonic butler. But you made him shake off and continued your day. You sat up in your bed it being almost 2 in the morning, getting out of your bed, you make you way to your closet, putting on something simple. Then making your way out of your room, heading to the servants quarters, you wake Tanaka. As Tanaka came out of his slumber, he was slightly confused, being in his normal form for the time being. 

"Tanaka, I have a question of you, more or less a request for you..."

The Elder butler was confused but none the less bowed to you, "As you wish my lady, but might ask why you are asking me, shouldn't you be asking Sebastian?"

He questioned, you shake your head quickly to him, and put your cape on and put the hood on your head. You had to sneak around for three reasons; 1 If Sebastian caught you and asked were you were going, he would be so disappointed in the answer and make if clear you couldn't even if Sebastian was bound by both you and your brothers contract, 2 your brother would nearly disown you for such thoughts, and 3 you were a Phantomhive you couldn't be seen in the Trancy house hold without it being big news. Yes you might be lady Phantomhive but you had no such control over your life like your dear butler, everything was more fragile because you were a lady. Sebastian would teach your brother stronger fighting tactics then he would teach you, you didn't get a weapon unless you hid it under your dress. You order Sebastian to give you a weapon and the same treatment your brother received, you both were in a contract with the lengthy man, but since Ciel was in this contract with you he could order Sebastian to not listen, and you and Sebastian were together he would always listen to your brother when it came to your safety.

"Tanaka if I ask Sebastian he will tell my brother and I wouldn't be able to do what is needed of me, do you understand. I ask you to please tell them, that I am sick, and I wish to not be disturbed, say you will keep an eye on me, and every half hour to an hour I need you walk into my room with a food tray and dome on it so they will believe you, please I would not ask this of you if it was not of the highest of importance to me Tanaka?" You let out your slight plee, and once Tanaka had said yes, you hug him and walk out of the room, he sets back to his slumber. 

You then go to the weapons room, grabbing a handgun, and a blade that could kill demons. Your plan was to go to the Trancy Manor and deal with your guilt. You then departed from the manor, running through the woods, making your way to the town and hitching a ride to the Trancy manor. But to you, you did not know you were being followed by your own demonic butler. 

After an hour of hitching several rides, you have made it to the manor. You take a deep breath remembering the last time you were here it was getting smaller as you ran away from it. You pull your hood down, then head to the door of the manor. Taking a deep breath, fixing your hair you bring you trembling fist to the door knob and hit it against the door a few times you knew the butler of this house would be awake. You made sure that if it came to it you could take out the demon knife quickly to protect yourself. As you do this the door slowly opens and in those few seconds there was silence when the door was opened and the butler looked at your small form, his eyes slightly widen, surprised his face changed when he looked at you. 

"Claude I wish to speak with you, if you do not mind, I know it is late but I couldn't sleep without doing this." 

The butler let go a small cough then moved out of the way for you to come in, once you saw the space, you made your way inside and then stood a few feet away from the black clad butler. He didn't look at you, he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Claudes point of view

You look at the girl, well women and so much happened in your head, when you let her in you thought to yourself, this is not real, i can not look she isn't real. You closed your eyes, then looked to see if her feet were still there and they were, you then decide to look at her, she had a small smile lay upon her face. Then as you looked at her a few tears started to fall from her eyes. You were slightly confused. "My Lady, may i ask why you are here, or why you are crying." You asked softly, when you around the young lady your whole demeanor changed, as some would say she brought out the best in you.

She looked at you and then wipes off a stray tear and wipes it on the edge of her cape, "Claude I have come here to make things better, I have been feeling awfully guilt since I left. I mean I don't understand it myself. My chest aches, I cant sleep, I will start crying over all of these thoughts that are running through my head Claude. Tell me its ok I left, it was the best tell me something to make this pain disappear Claude..." 

She said with a mix of concern and pain, you could see the quilt in her eyes, and as she stood here it got worse, this pained you but would you let her off that easily. You then looked away from her and went to the stairs of the manor, "Why should I let you off like this, you were the first human I started to well care for. I don't even care for my master that much, I am a demon of pain and sin, you were the first one who could get through my hard exterior. You will live this guilt unitl I decided you have had enough and when I do you will get a word in the mail that explains what I will believe by then." You frowned, being glad all she could see was your back. 

"YOU BASTARD, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LET THIS PAIN FILL ME, YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!!"

She screams with the loudest voice you ever heard echo from the young lady. You had forgotten, while she was asleep you made a contract with her, so you would be able to both find and protect her when it was needed, this girl had two contracts, neither could be broken, she was stronger then any demon or angel or even god, you cursed yourself, but how did she know about the contract, you put it in a place not even she herself could find it. Then the thought crossed your head, she was first Sebastian mistress, he cleans her and dresses her, he found it and told her. She was worse then her brother, all of her own piece were in place, she just needed everyone elses piece to fall in line. You then push your glasses up.

"I order you to forgive me of my mistakes Claude Faustus!" She spoke those three words, that you absolutely had to listen to. You then turn to her bowing, a hand on your chest, your own symbol glowing bright as the order was given.

"As you wish my lady, I forgive you..." 

When those words were spoke, her whole body changed, well at least the aura around her. This struck fear into you, what did you just do...

Readers Point Of View

Hearing Claude say he's sorry even though you knew he didn't fully mean it, struck some sort of cord in you, it turned your aura from pain and sorrow to..., god knows what but this feeling had only been felt once before by another being and that was the devil himself, and the only reason you knew this is because you had met the devil yourself. 

~flash back~ 

Today was your 10th birthday, by now you were just learning how yours and your brothers combined contracted worked, you could both order Sebastian to do something, but if you gave him an order and Ciel gave him an order to disregard yours, then your order wouldn't be carried out. This upset you more then you could ever imagine, but you needed to figure something out so Ciel couldn't stop you with your deeds. You then order Sebastian to come to your room and help you get dressed you had a ball to attend with your brother, even though you were only there to keep up appearances for your brother.When you found this out it angered yo slightly but you simply let it go, knowing there was nothing you could really do about it. Once Sebastian joined you in your quarters, You were just sliding your corset around your waist, and was trying to tighten it. Sebastian went behind you and helped. But little did he know you had a plan up your sleeve.

"Sebastian, i have an important request of you."

You said with the sweetest tone you could possibly have, as your eyes set on him, he had his brow raised, questioning your look and tone. "Whatever you wish my lady..."

When you heard those words fall from the demons mouth, you grinned the most devilish grin you could possibly have, then you twirl around having put your under skirt on, your eyes were sharp, then a small chuckle left your lips. "I order you to take me to hell to meet Satan himself, and you will not let anyone know of this order, including my brother Ciel Phantomhive!"

When he heard this, he was both surprised and worried, why did you want to meet Satan himself, he was an angel of fear and pain, nothing good ever comes from that creature. But being your butler and under the contract you both have set, he is to listen to you no matter what the order is of him. He then went to one knee, bowing as he put a hand on his chest. "As you wish my lady, i will complete your order as soon as you want..."

He spoke with, hmm what was it, it wasn't fear, or excitement, no this is something you've never heard with Sebastian's tone, it was disappointment, usually when you made an order like this, he would be excited, even slightly aroused, but this time, there.....was.....nothing. But you need this order completely, you had to be above Ciel in some way, and your plan was to some how become the devil's favorite creature ever. You told Sebastian that you would summon him whenever he was needed for this exploration. You both went back to your own business until the day finally came.... ~To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

~Continued~

It was a bright morning and Ciel had went on a bit of trip with Elizabeth you saw this as the perfect time, you then stand and dress yourself then once finished. ":Sebastian come her it is time to leave.."

Within a few seconds of speaking this sentence, Sebastian was standing at the door your shrug over his arm, and your white gloves in his hand. "As you wish my lady.. But are you sure of this, if you meet the devil he could kill you with one wrong word or move. I don"t want you in danger I..." 

By now Sebastian hadn't told you what was going through your head and to this you were absolutely closely to the concept painted in Sebastian's mind. But in his mind, so many colors danced in his head, making one of the most beautiful pieces ever to be thought of, you were in it, there was laughter showing, love, happiness, lust everything that you could put in a painting, but yet it would never be seen by anybody but the demon. You were a young lady, part of the Phantomhive Manor, you would marry an earl, just like your brother was to marry Lady Elizabeth younger sister to the next earl of the Midford Estate.

You nod and let go a slight growl. "I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO BEAT MY BROTHER, HE PUTS HIS LIFE ON THE LINE AND SO WILL I!!" 

He was thrown back by this but sighed and simply nodded to your command. "Then let us depart before we miss the window my lady" He says and then stands up walking from your room and goes to an empty room and then pulls out a black skull key that glistened when looked at a certain way. He then slides the key in the keyhole, turning it a light goes around the door, he wraps his slim fingers around the door handle pulling it to himself for a moment there was a bright light, and after the light went away it wasn't exactly what you expected. It was sort of dark, and looked like an office building, but it wasn't like any of the buildings you had ever seen. You take a step in and the ground under you turns blue, slightly confused at this, but as you stepped deeper in it continued and you simply shrugged it off biting your lip softly.

Sebastian walked a few steps behind you, he was not happy by where he was, he hasn't been year in over 4,700 years, even in between contracts he was in purgatory. He tended to avoid this because well its hell, nothing good ever happens in hell. Never has and never will. You looked around a small smile on your face, seeing all the glass box rooms, so other demons can appreciate the torturing method the other uses. As you walked by them so many ideas ran through your head, a small giggle left your lips, and when Sebastian heard this, he picks you up using his speed to get the castle of the devil himself. 

After a few minutes you both arrived at the castle doors. Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> I will write the next chapter as soon as possible!!! 
> 
> Please if you have any suggestion for any type of story, you wish for, i mean if you like the type of writing i do please. Thank you very much again!!!!


End file.
